The Fate of Violet Snow
by minichimchim33
Summary: (This story has been discontinued and is being rewritten) Violet Snow hated the world. All of her life, she was tortured and abused by the people who were supposed to be part of her "family". She saw no reason to continue to live in a world that hated her as much as she hated it, so one day, she escaped to attempt suicide. Let's just say, things didn't go as planned.
1. -One-

In the beginning, I hadn't known anything. I didn't know what made the trees grow or what made the sun rise and fall. I didn't know what friends were, or the happiness you get from laughing with them. I didn't know that there was anything more than my small village, and the seemingly endless forest that surrounded it. All I knew, was the darkness that cast over the eyes of those around me whenever I would pass. All I knew, was that I was hated for what I was. That I was despised with the deepest loathing from the bottom of an endless pit of misery and loneliness.

I didn't know why they loathed me so, for they were of the same breed as me. Maybe I was deformed, blemished beyond repair. Maybe the reason they cast their eyes away from my shriveled being, was that I was too hideous to look at. Maybe the reason Cheif Zircoff decided it was best that I spent the rest of my life rotting in the deepest dungeon he could create, was because I was a too terrible sight for the sun to bear everyday. Maybe he didn't want my hideousness to blemish the sky, for its beauty could never be matched, and a repulsive creature like me should be allowed nowhere near such extravagance. Or maybe it was because he feared what I would do when I found out the true reason behind all of the mistreatment I recieved from him and the rest of the village.

The first time I experienced the rotten nature of my neighbors, was when I was at the young age of five. It was the middle of the night, and my mother and father were arguing with some villagers who apparently had spent, "...enough time waiting." I could tell my parents were trying to be quiet, as to try not to wake me, but ultimately failed when the yelling got louder, and their bloodcurtling screams filled the air. I, peeking through the doorway silently, watched in utter horror as my parents were brutally murdered right before my eyes. Trembling, I whispered,

"Mommy?"

Heads snapped towards my small figure, and evil smiles curled up on blood stained faces.

"There she is!"


	2. -Two-

"There she is!"

I took off from the doorway, as my parents murderers charged towards me. They followed me swiftly through the doorway and out into the hall, as I screamed and called for help. I had just reached the front door when the collar of my nightgown was yanked back forcefully, cutting off my breathing. I struggled helplessly as I was lifted off of the ground by my captor. Then, a warm breath hit my ear and a low voice said,

"You can't run from us, girl."

He cackled and threw me to the ground. Just as I was catching my breath, one of them grabbed me by the hair and pulled me out into the cold, winters night. Waiting outside stood all the men and women of my village. As soon as they saw me, they started sneering and throwing vicious insults at my weeping form.

"Dirty child!"

"Disgusting rat!"

"You deserve to rot in the pits of hell yo-"

"Silence!"

A booming voice cut through the noise just as I was being tossed into a small opening in the middle of the crowd. I curled into a small ball when the deafening pounding of footsteps made their way towards me. I trembled and screamed, as I was pulled up roughly by the hair to my feet. Then, the commanding voice shouted,

"Look up!"

Slowly, I brought my head up to meet the cold and calculating eyes of the most horrifying man in my village, Chief Zircoff. He started at me for a hard minute while I looked on in terrible fear at the face of my village's worst nightmares. I had heard stories from my mother about the ruthless acts that he had committed against people he deemed unworthy of living. She said that if I wasn't careful, then I would end up as the next target for his shooting range. All my life I had been so careful as to not disturb the peaceful daily life of my neighbors, merely so I could avoid any confrontation with the cheif at all. Apparently I had not been careful enough.

"You are to be locked up in the deepest dungeon in the village until I figure out how I want to squash you like the cockroach you are."

The villagers around us were not happy with his descision as they protested loudly that I be killed immediately in a public execution. He silenced them once again with his deafening roar and declared,

"My decision on what to do with this _pimple_ is final. If I hear any more qualms about this then you'll join it in its popping! Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of frightened agreements sounded from the crowd and Chief Zircoff nodded in approval. He then began to drag me by my hair towards the small jail that my village housed. I screamed and cried and begged him to let me go, that I was sorry for whatever I had done to upset everyone, but he ignored my cries and continued on. When we got there, he tugged me inside the musty building, and pulled me down the dark and steep stairs. The smell of rotting flesh and rancid blood filled my sensitive nose and caused me to gag uncontrollably. I held down the urge to puke as we came to the bottom of the seemingly never ending stairs. He continued to drag me through the dirty floor, when suddenly he threw open a holding cell and tossed me in like a ragdoll. I gasped and cried as I landed on my arm wrong, and pain surged though my small body.

"You will stay put until I figure out what to do with you, do you understand?"

He shouted furiously at me and I nodded my head weakly as a reply.

"Speak bitch!"

He ordered, as he kicked me in the ribs. A loud crack was heard throughout the small cell and blood spurted from my mouth. I screamed and coughed up more blood, then weakly replied,

"Y-yes."

He smirked, kicked me harder, and left the cell, locking the door behind him. As his echoing footsteps drifted away, I cried loudly as the pain from my ribs and arm became unbearable. I screamed once more for help, for anyone to explain to me what I had done so wrong to deserve such punishment. Had I stepped on someone's flower patch without knowing it? Did they think I stole something valuable from someone's home? What had I done that caused my parents to be murdered before my eyes? I was so confused, my head started to pound, and black spots began to fill my vision. I struggled to keep consciousness as the pain in my body spiked to a whole new level, and caused me to scream loudly. Eventually I gave in, and allowed my body to submit itself to the black sea of nothingness that had been calling my name,

"Vi-..et.."

"..Vi-..."

"...let.."

"...Violet!"


	3. -Three-

"Violet!"

I gasp as I am startled awake by the constant calling of my name.

"Violet, hurry up! They're coming soon!"

Sitting up, I look over to where the voice is coming from. In the cell next to mine, a tall boy with light brown hair and forest green eyes stands with his hands on the bars and a frantic look on his face. _Why does he look so familiar?_ I stare at the boy for a moment with a blank face as I try to remember where I had seen him before. He sighs sadly, and says,

"You forgot again didn't you?"

I don't respond, and continue to blankly stare.

"It's me, Mason."

I think for a moment when I am suddenly hit with familiarity. _Mason Harlot, arrested 2 years ago for thievery, friend._ My eyes widen in recognition and he chuckles humorlessly.

"It's getting worse everyday..." He mumbles with a frown. Just then, a loud bang followed by heavy footsteps echos through the prison cells.

"Oh shit, Violet, stand up!"

I quickly do so just as a man in full steel plated armor stops in front of my cell. He stares at me with an evil glint in his eyes and says,

"You're up, filthy animal."

He laughs like he just shared the funniest inside joke with himself, and unlocks my cell door. In the next cell, Mason shifts uncomfortably, and looks at me with a face full of worry. I don't notice, though, and stare emoitionlessly at nothing. The guard roughly grabs both of my wrists, and latches the magic blocking cuffs that are always there together. He tugs hard at the chain attached, causing me to stumble forward. He laughs sadisticly, tugs again and says,

"Let's go whore."

After walking up several flights of stairs, we turn into a long, ominous corridor with gray, concrete walls and dark oak doors lining either side. The guard continues tugging me down the hallway until we reach the fifth door on the right. He opens it, and shoves me into the room forcefully. I fall hard on my face and a chuckle rings through the dark room as I slowly get up. A second pair of hand latches onto my arms, and drags me up the rest of the way. Together, the guard and the new pair of hands attach my wrists to the wall and stick several little suction cups all over my body. The suction cups had wires running from them to a machine that I could not see through the thick darkness. Once everything is put into place and they make sure that I am properly secured to the wall, the guard whispers something to the other person in the room and leaves with haste. A blindfold is then secured tightly around my eyes and a cold breath puffs against my ear.

"Are you ready girl?"

I make no reply, causing the man to smack me hard across the face.

"Quiet as ever I see, how about we start with full power this time then, hmm?"

Light footsteps echo across the small space. Since I can not see, my hearing abilities are increased, and I hear him press several buttons and turn a couple dials on the machine, before a loud buzzing noise filled the room.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?"

Suddenly, my body was racked with familiar pain as my magical power is sucked out of me with great speed. I feel as if I'm on fire, with all of my bones breaking at once, my skin slowly peeling off my body, and my organs being turned into a slimy gloup inside of my body. None of this was actually happening though, but I was still left with the unbearable pain that came with such actions. Though my nerves endings sang with utter agony I refused scream or move a muscle. I had learned long ago that those things only led to more pain and agony. As the minutes tick by, the pulses of shocking electricity continue to ravage my small body and I begin to feel that the pain is becoming too much. I had never experienced full power before, let alone for this long. My body begins to convulse and shake violently without me telling it to and I slowly start to lose consciousness. Before I fall into the dark abyss like I had so many years ago, I hear the man's voice saying,

"Oopsies, maybe that was a bit too much. Oh no I hope Zircoff doesn't punish me."

Then, it all goes black. But this time, Mason won't be the one to wake me up.


	4. -Four-

Drifting. Floating. Swimming through the darkness all around me. I feel nothing. I am just sitting in this empty space, existing, waiting. Waiting for what? To wake up? For someone to find me? Death? Visions blur in and out of my mind. Fire, burning, unbearable heat. It hurts. It's hurts, stop!

"Stop!"

My eyes fly open and I gasp as I take my first breath of air. Smoke fills the sky, causing me to cough and heave uncontrollably. Searing heat crawls up my skin from the bursting flames that dance around my charred figure. I quickly stand, but sudden and horrible vertigo causes me to stumble and fall into the heap of fire. I scream as it dances across my dress, charring my flesh further. I stand again and begin to try and put out the fire on me, only to realize that it has spread too much, and has left only a small portion of it left. Throwing the burnt price of cloth from my body, I look for a way out of the rising flames. A few feet away, an opening in the fire is slowly closing, and with it, my chances of escape dwindle. I run as fast as I can towards the opening, and make it just before the firey gates close.

I continue to run, and trees blur past as I try to get as far away from those golden flames as possible. My lungs ache from the smoke I inhaled while trapped in my firey prison, and the sudden sprinting does nothing to soothe them. Suddenly, I trip over a large tree root and tumble onto the hard forest floor. Gasping for breath, I lay there in agony, from my burnt, naked body to my newly sprained ankle, I have little chance of surviving. I slowing regain my ability to breath, and try to ignore the pain radiating from my body in hot waves. _How did I even get here?_ I can't remember anything from before I awoke in hell. Then, I am suddenly hit with a blur of memories.

 _Mom, Dad, murdered. Cheif Zircoff. Jail. Mason. Unbearable pain. Darkness._

They came in short bursts, but where enough for me to put the peices of the my nine year old life together.

 _Maybe I'll finally die this time. I wouldn't mind it. My parents were murdered and every week for four years, the chief would have me drained of my magical energy for whatever purpose. After the last session, they must have thought I died, so they tried to dispose of my body with fire. I wish I could have seen the look on Zircoff's face when he learned of my "death". It would have been hilarious. But, this is my fate. Death is inevitable now, so I might as well welcome it with open arms. Wouldn't be too hard to just, let go._

I close my eyes and begin to allow the darkness to take over my vision again. My body goes numb and my mind is blank. My sweet release from the prison of life is finally on the horizon...

Until someone literally screams in my ear.

"Hey are you ok? Oh my god! Wendy get over here there's a little girl who looks like she's about to die! Don't worry, we'll save you!"


	5. -Five-

"Master, there has been an emergency."

Erza says to the communication lacrima.

"We found a child, naked with third degree burns, in the woods on our way back from our current mission. She passed out shortly after we found her, and is still out cold. Wendy is currently treating her wounds, but there seems to be more damage than just the burns. Her ankle is twisted, several of her ribs are broken, her left lung is punctured and she has a decent amount of cuts and gashes on her as well. We are not far from Magnolia, maybe three or four miles West, so I am requesting immediate emergency backup in case the people who did this are still lurking around. Send Porlyusica as well please, because the injuries are far too great for Wendy alone to heal."

"Of course, I am sending some backup now, they will be there shortly. Porlyusica will also be on her way in a few moments."

Gramps replies tensely.

"Thank you Master, we will bring the child back to the guild when we are sure she is properly healed, and can be moved."

"Alright Erza, stay safe."

"Yes sir."

The connection on the lacrima goes out, and the only sounds that are left are of Wendy's healing magic, the heavy breathes of her and the little girl, and my heavy footsteps as I pace back and forth across the the small clearing. The girl is covered in a blanket from my pack, so she wouldn't be indecently exposed. _I'm so fired up! Whoever touched this little girl is in for a real beating when I find them! How dare they hurt such a small child! She can't be more than six, she's so tiny!_ I voice my frustrations to the group, but get scolded by Lucy when I yell too loud.

"Shh Natsu! You may wake her up! And besides, what if the people who hurt her are still around here somewhere, they could hear you!"

"Good! Then I can beat their asses faster! I can't believe someone would hurt such a small kid, she can't even defend herself yet!"

"I agree with Lucy, Natsu. You need to keep quiet, I've called for backup and, even though I'm sure we can handle whoever did this, we don't know what they're capable of, so we need to be cautious."

Erza joins in, and I groan loudly. _I can't believe that they want me to stay quiet! Why can't we just go out there and beat the bastards up ourselves!_ Annoyed, I sigh and sit down on a fallen log, waiting until backup arrives. Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Mira, and Elfman show up shortly, and Gray and Erza go with them to patrol the area. Lucy, Happy, Carla, and I are to stay and protect Wendy and the girl if trouble comes, and wait for Porlyusica. I complain loudly about not being able to go and beat up whoever did this, but am quickly silenced by a quick punch in the gut from Erza.

I sit on the log with Lucy, and talk quietly with her about the situation.

"I can't believe anyone would harm such a tiny girl. She can't be older than six! I mean, look at her Natsu! She's burnt half to death! And not to mention all of the cuts and gashes she has, or the internal wounds that Wendy said she had too! Who would do such a thing?"

Lucy cried. Tears streamed down her face, as she rested her head on my shoulder. I patted her head in attempted comfort as I gently say,

"A terrible, messed up person Luce. Whoever did this obviously has no morals, and doesn't care about others. Don't worry though Lucy, we'll find whoever did this and beat them up! Right Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

Happy shouts from Lucy's lap, gently hugging her waist.

"I agree. Whoever did this is a nasty scoundrel of a human being, and deserves to rot in a prison cell for the rest of their lives."

Carla adds on angrily. She's sitting at Wendy's side, occasionally warning her not to exert too much energy and to not hurt herself. Just as I was about to express my agreement, Porlyusica shows up, and immidiately addresses the situation. She walks briskly over to Wendy and the girl, kneels beside them, and quickly getts to work as she tells Wendy to take a break. As Porlyusica begins healing the little girl, Wendy comes and rests her head on my free shoulder. I gently pat her head and hand her some water out of my bag. Thanking me, she takes the bottle and quickly gulps down the half of the water. I chuckle as her head collapses back onto my shoulder.

We sit in silence as Porlyusica does her work. A few minutes pass, and the others come back from scouting.

"We found noth-"

A bloodcurdling scream rips through the air before Gray can complete his sentence. Our heads snap towards the small girl, as she thrashes on the ground. Porlyusica tries to clam her down, but nothing seems to work as she keeps kicking and swinging her arms all around her.

"Why won't you just let me die?!"


	6. -Six-

~Violet's P.O.V.~

"Why won't you just let me die?!"

I scream and flail my limbs as unfamiliar hands grab at my body.

"Hey it's okay! You're safe now!"

"Ow! You punched me in the face!"

"Haha! Ice-brain got owned by a kid!"

"Why don't you jus-"

"Everyone stop!"

The clearing goes silent as an intimidating red haired woman steps forward. Everyone's eyes go wide with fear, and they immediately back away from me. I glare at the woman as she slowly approaches my makeshift bed. She kneels down on the grass and silently looks me up and down. I suddenly realize that in all of the comotion, I flung the blanket that was covering me into the brush around the clearing, and that I'm stark naked in front of a bunch of shady looking strangers. For once I am happy that they never cut my hair, so my messy black tangles cover up most of my pale flesh. The woman reaches out to perhaps touch my shoulder, but I flinch away and growl,

"Don't touch me."

She falters for a moment but then calmly continues,

"It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you. In fact, we've been doing quite the opposite, our healers have probably just saved your life. I see no more outward injuries on you at all."

As she says this I do a quick assessment of my health, both interior and exterior, using the healing branch of my magical abilities. Obviously I have not been able to develop my magic very much over the course of my life, given the constant draining and abusing of my magical power, but I was able to muster up just enough magical energy in the early hours of the morning to teach myself just a few of the endless amount of spells locked away in my head. As the strange woman said, I am completely healed, although I am left with many scars dotting my body. Thankfully, the burns healed completely, leaving little to no scarring, but some of the deeper cuts left over from the torture back in the prison and the cuts from tree branches left some nasty scars. For example, a deep scar running from my forehead, over my left eye, and down to my cheek has been the focal point of the left side of my face for quite some time now. It doesn't help that the one who put that scar there was none other than myself.

"Even so, I wish you would have just left me where I lied, death has been my only wish for as long as I can remember."

"What no! You can't die! You're only like, six! You have so much left to do in life, so much more to see! And you just used magic! I could feel it! You should come with us, back to Fairy Tail!"

A strange, pink haired man exclaimed.

"Juvie agrees! You will make so many friends, and Juvia will help you with anything you ever need! You don't have to die!"

Various other exclamations of agreement come from the crowd of strange people. They all want me to join their, guild was it? Fairy Tail? What the hell kind of name is that? And why won't they just let me do as I please? Why do they care? And why do they think I'm six?

"First of all, I believe that I am nine, not six. And second of all-"

"What? But you're so small!"

That same pink haired man says.

"My stature has nothing to do with my age, I was born nine years ago, therefore I am nine. Do you not understand?"

"She's really proper and scary for a nine year old."

A blonde haired girl whispers to a small blue cat. I ignore the statement, and continue with my questions.

"Also, why do you care about my fate? My death will not affect your lives in any way, and even if I did not wish to die, then I would certainly not join your guild."

"Of course it'll affect our lives! You're a little girl that obviously needs some help and love and if I just let you go on and die, then I would hate myself for the rest of my life! You may be kind of rude and a little mean, but I want to help you and I refuse to let you die!"

These people are very strange. I say nothing, as the pink haired man literally fumes from his ears. I have had enough of this nonsense, I'm taking a nap. I lie down, grab the blanket from the brush, wrap myself in it, and turn my back to the crowd of shocked and confused people in front of me.

"Is she seriously going to sleep?!"


	7. -Seven-

" _Violet, look at me."_

" _I will never leave you, okay?"_

" _We're family now!"_

 _"I love you."_

 _"Violet, no-!"_

 _The images came in short bursts, spontaneously, and seemingly out of order. My focus is continuously pulled in all different directions as scenes play out all around me. Some are filled with a certain darkness that I have become familiar with, others seem to be filled with light, happiness even. "Happiness" is an unfamiliar term to me. I know what its definition, but I've never experienced such a feeling. As I wonder how I could even recognize such an emotion, another image suddenly fills my vision._

 _"Violet, please don't go, we need you! I need you!"_

 _"What you need is to leave me alone and to let me do this."_

 _"No! I'm not letting you-!"_

 _"I'm doing this for you! So you can live! I'm worthless, while you are worth more than anything, and I'll be damned if I let someone like me be the cause of your downfall."_

 _"Violet-"_

 _"No, I'm going… and you, and no one else can stop me from sacrificing myself to make sure that you all live."_

 _Are these, memories? Or, predictions of the future? In all of the scenes I recognize no one. All of their defining features and voices are blurred or drowned out by soft static._

 _Suddenly, the visions stop, and my confusion slowly dissipates as my consciousness returns to my feeble body._

Darkness encapsulates my vision as I slowly awake from what feels like days of slumber. My limbs feel like lead weights as I test out the movement in my fingers and toes. Whispers surround me and I finally begin to grasp my surroundings.

 _Soft bed. Warm blanket. Hushed and urgent whispers. Unknown location and people. Stay cautious._

I just begin to crack my eyes open, when suddenly a voice yells,

"Oh my god, she's up!"


	8. Apologies From the Author

Hello All,

I am writing this with the intent to apologize for my inconsistent and infrequent uploads as well as share some potentially upsetting news. It was extremly irresponsible of me to neglect this story and I am extremely apologetic to all of you readers who have seemed to enjoy this story thus far. I am also extremely sorry to say that I will not be continuing this version of the story, as it has obviously been quite a while since I first began writing it, and much has changed since then. My own personal characters, Violet and Mason, have transformed in both character and appearance since the debut of _The Fate of Violet Snow_ (Mason has changed the most notably although Violet has changed as well), and it does not feel right for me to continue it with its outdated characters. Therefore, I have decided that it would be best to write a new rendition of the story with all of the updated character information, and hopefully with better writing.

This decision was made based upon my own love for writing the _The Fate of Violet Snow_ and upon the amazing support that it has gained throughout its writing (even though the upload schedule was nonexistent). Moreover, I would like to thank all of you dear readers that have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story, and I hope that you would be interested in reading the hopefully better and upgraded rendition of it when it is published. I will leave the applicable link to the new story here when it is uploaded as well.

Again, I would like to sincerely thank all those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story, and I hope that you will enjoy the new one just as well when it is released, if you so choose to read it, that is.

Sincerely,

Mini


End file.
